


Closet Quickie

by ImaSleepyBear (orphan_account)



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ImaSleepyBear
Summary: You and Ellis hook up in a closet. I couldn't find any quick, straightforward F/M smut for Ellis, so I rectified that. It's in first-person because I find second-person awkward and clumsy. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Ellis (Left 4 Dead)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Closet Quickie

Ellis opened the door to reveal a supply closet barely big enough for the two of us. I glanced up and down the hall again. “You sure this is safe?” 

“I already scouted out the place. There ain’t no zombies ‘round here. ‘Sides,” he said with a grin, “the door locks.” He bowed and gestured to the closet. “Ladies first.” 

“Such a gentleman.” I chucked him under the chin as I walked past. I don’t know if it was the affection or the fact that I was touching him, but the gesture made his eyes darken and his smile grow. He followed me inside and then closed and locked the door. 

We set our guns down and then crashed into each other in the pitch darkness, my nose bumping into his chin. He chuckled. “Romantic, ain’t it?” This close to him, I could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke. 

“Yeah, you sure know how to show a girl a good time.” 

He hummed and wrapped his arms around me. “You’re goddamn right I do.” 

It took a couple tries to find each other’s lips, and we giggled each time we missed. When we finally connected, the laughter stopped. I moaned against his lips, and he tightened his arms around me, pressing my body to his. I ran my hands up his sides, feeling the firm muscles beneath his shirt. I wanted to explore his abs and chest, but being pressed against them was also nice. So instead, I brought my hands up to cup his face. I flicked my tongue across his lips and then slipped it inside. He reciprocated, and I felt his jaw work as he deepened the kiss. 

Ellis lowered his hand and slipped it into my back pocket where he could cup my ass. The sensation made me whimper and press my hips against his. He moaned in response and gave my butt a small squeeze. I wriggled in his arms. He broke the kiss and chuckled. “You like that, huh?” 

“I’d like it even better if you didn’t stop.” 

I felt his laugh more than I heard it, and it made my gut heat up. He lowered his head to kiss me under the jaw. I tilted mine back to give him better access. Meanwhile, he pulled his hand out of my pocket and grabbed my whole ass instead. I sighed and tangled my fingers in his hair, dislodging his cap a little. While Ellis went to work on my neck, he continued massaging my ass, rubbing his thumb in little circles across the fabric. I showed my appreciation by bringing my thigh up between his legs and rubbing it against his crotch. A strangled sound caught in his throat. It was my turn to laugh. “You like that, huh?” 

He pulled his head back and grabbed the waistband of my jeans. His voice was breathy when he said, “We need to do something ‘bout this.” He put some space between us so he could unbutton my pants. I took the opportunity to slide my hands under his shirt and press them against his stomach. I could feel it expand and contract with his breathing. A little stripe of hair ran down his belly until it disappeared beneath his underwear. As I traced that stripe and contemplated where it led, Ellis struggled with my pants. “Almost... got it… sonuva… yes!” He popped the last button open and then grabbed my jeans and yanked them down my thighs. I gasped at the sudden rough treatment. He ran his hands up the bare skin of my legs. “You okay, darlin’?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine… keep doing that…”

I held on to him for balance as he slid his hands higher and slipped them under the sides of my panties. With his hand inside my underwear, he reached around and grabbed my ass again. I yelped, and he laughed. “Caught ya by surprise, huh?” 

I needed to pay him back for that. Fingers trembling, I untied his coveralls and pulled them down his thighs. He groaned as I felt around for his member. When I found it, I gave it a little squeeze through his boxers. “Ohh, baby,” he moaned, “c’mon, don’t stop there…” I squeezed again, firmer this time, and ran my thumb along the bulge. Ellis pressed his hips forward in search of more, and I pressed back. He brought his hand around to the front of my panties and traced my slit through the fabric. I sighed. He reached down lower between my legs. “Damn, girl, your panties are already soaked. Guess I’m that good, huh? Or do you just like me a lot?” 

“Ellis… we n-need to get back to the others, and I… I-I really want you inside me…” 

“Must be both.” 

He started to turn me around, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. “No, n-not like that, I… I want to do this face-to-face. I want to f-feel you…” I swallowed. 

Ellis didn’t need me to finish that thought. I heard him knock a few things over as he felt around for a place to set me down. No good; the closet was only big enough for two people and some shelves. Said shelves covered all three walls. I pulled off my shoes and pants while he tried to think of something. 

“Hmm… I got it!” He reached behind me and felt the door. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

“Do what--hey!” 

Ellis grabbed me under the arms, lifted me up, and pressed me against the door. “Come on, baby girl, help me out ‘ere.” 

“You’re insane!” 

“What the lady wants, the lady gets. C’mon, grab my shoulders.” 

He grunted and cursed as he struggled to get us both into position. His cock brushed against my stomach and thighs, making me even more wet with anticipation. Finally, I was securely pressed between him and the door with my legs wrapped around his waist and his hands gripping my thighs. He tried thrusting forward, but missed his target. I reached down and grabbed his cock. He groaned in response. As much fun as it would have been to tease him, I was ready for the main event. I gently pulled him towards me until his head pressed against my entrance through the fabric of my panties. I pulled the fabric aside, and he pushed the head of his cock inside me. 

“Oh fuck… I… oh, sweet Jesus…” 

“Mmm, you like my dick, huh?” 

“Just shut up and fuck me.” 

I felt his shoulders shake as he laughed. He adjusted his grip one more time to make sure I wasn’t going anywhere and then slowly pushed himself deeper inside me. I moaned as his cock stretched out my cunt. 

Ellis started up a slow, steady pace. His hips rubbed against the inside of my thighs as he moved in and out of me. I encouraged him by squeezing him with my legs. He moaned, and I felt the rumble all up and down my body. I tilted my head back against the door and sighed. 

He brought his lips to my ear and started whispering nonstop, “You like that, huh, baby girl? You like my big dick in your tight, little pussy? God damn, you feel so good around me, baby, you know that? And you sound so good when you make these little noises for me, I just wanna hear more.” He punctuated that last sentence with a rough thrust that elicited a gasp from me. “Yeah, that’s right, just like that. Just keep making those noises for me. God, you’re so sexy. I ever tell you how sexy you are when you’re fighting zombies? When you smash one open with an axe, or when you nail a headshot from far away… I’m a sucker for a girl who can shoot… when I see you do that, I just wanna grab you and kiss you right there…” His husky Southern accent made his whispering even more sexy, and his breath tickled my ear. “You’re so tough, and you’re so cool, and you fight like a demon, and when I see you killin’ zombies I think to myself, ‘Damn, what a woman!’ And then all I can think of is grabbing you and pushing you down and givin’ it to ya real good, makin’ you scream my name and beg for my dick...” His rhythm grew faster and rougher, and the door shook in its frame with each thrust. “Tell me, baby, tell me: who’s yer daddy? C’mon, lemme hear you say it… who’s yer daddy?” 

“Y-you are…” 

“Who’s yer daddy?” 

“Ellis! You are, Ellis! Ah, fuck me, daddy!” 

He thrust into me harder, and I dug my nails into his shoulders. “That’s right, baby girl, that’s right, god, you take my cock so good, just like that, cum for me baby girl, that’s right, cum for yer daddy…” 

As I slid my hand between us in search of my clit, something scratched the door. 

Ellis took a step back and pulled me off the door. He crashed into the shelves behind him and hissed, “Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Fuck!” I tried to grab a shelf for support, but all I managed to do was knock some stuff to the floor. Behind us, the zombie groaned and scratched at the door again. Ellis managed to pull me off his dick and set me down. I nearly collapsed as the blood came rushing back to my legs. 

In between pants, Ellis asked, “How the hell--” 

“It was the b-banging--the d-door, the door banging…” I swallowed “Th-that’s what it heard. Where are my pants?!” 

Ellis struggled to fit his hard member into his underwear while I felt around on the ground for my jeans. He tied his coveralls around his waist and then drew his pistol. “You get dressed, baby girl, I gotchu.” He stood between me and the door and raised his gun. “That son-of-a-bitch tries to break through, I’ll hold ‘im off.” 

The hormonal fog in my brain was being pushed out by panic and adrenaline. While fumbling with my jeans, I hit my head on a shelf and cursed. More infected joined the one outside the door. I didn’t bother buttoning my pants. As I stuffed my feet into my shoes, I could hear the infected become more and more agitated. I found my shotgun, knelt in front of Ellis, and aimed at the door. “Alright, I’m good.” 

Ellis stepped around me and unlocked the door. “Ready? Here we go!” He turned the knob and kicked the door open, shoving aside the zombies immediately in front of it. He fell back behind me and we started shooting. The doorway funneled the zombies into a narrow scope of view, allowing us to easily take out several at a time. Ellis popped off headshots with his pistol while I blasted their legs and any fallen zombies. Within minutes, the small crowd had been reduced to a pile of guts and limbs in front of the closet. 

We stood there panting for a moment. No other infected shuffled into view. Ellis kicked aside a legless corpse and pulled the door closed. “You alright, baby girl?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m good.” I leaned against him. He put his arms around me, gun still in hand, and I hugged him back. For a minute, we just held each other and waited for our heart rates to settle down. Finally, I pulled away. “Come on. If there’s infected around, we need to get out of here and find the others.” 

Ellis whimpered. “We didn’t get to finish…” 

I gave him a peck on the lips and a chuck under the chin. “I’ll make it up to you later.” 


End file.
